The purpose of this research is to conduct, transcribe, edit and publish a series of interviews with Steve R. Mayerski (pseudonym) who is the author, in collaboration with Clifford R. Shaw, of The Jack-Roller: A Delinquent Boy's Own Story (1930). This autobiography was written over forty-five years ago by a first generation American when he was only sixteen years old. Mayerski was encouraged to write his life story by Shaw, a well-known American criminologist, during and after a time in which Mayerski was incarcerated for his mugging offenses. In his "Introduction," Shaw used his story as a case/study to illustrate the social causes of delinquent and criminal behavior. Because of its lucid theory and literary quality, The Jack-Roller became a classic in the field of criminology. The research will attempt to complete the Jack-Roller's life story by following it up forty five years later, for the purpose of testing the validity of Shaw's hypothesis as to the effectiveness of what he refers to as "social treatment." In addition to implications concerning theoretical criminology, these findings may offer direct, practical implications for delinquency prevention and treatment.